The Mother Tree (ToT)
The Mother Tree plays a key role in the storyline of the game Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. It's said to be this tree who conserved the natural balance of the island. People from the island also believe that it's protected by the Harvest Goddess. The story Before you arrive The Mother Tree has been in Waffle Island for years, protecting the island and its people, but it died ten years ago. Some people say it was because it was very old, others believe that it died because people didn't care about nature anymore and started disrespecting it. But the fact is, the tree died, and the Harvest Goddess dissapeared. Everything turned more gloomy after the tree's death - the wind didn't blow, the sea was so rough no boat could reach the island, the soil quality got worse, the sun shone less often and the famous rainbows of the island dissapeared. Therefore, a lot of people moved away and the island lost tourists and money. And then you arrive You get to the island attracted by a brochure, which describes the island as a paradise, but in fact it's not. You'll dream a few times with a beautiful woman, who according to the Mayor is the Harvest Goddess. After you discover what's going on, your goal will be awakening the Harvest Sprites to get their rainbow recipes and make the rainbows shine again. When you finally complete the five recipes, the Harvest Goddess will contact you again and ask you to please find the Seedling of Hope and plant it, to grow a new Mother Tree. You'll need some patience and failed tries to find the right one, • 1st person you talk to is Jin when he isn't at work,he'll tell you about a seed by the lighthouse. if you head over there you will find a seed on the front steps, then plant it at the harvest goddess spring, it will die. • 2nd person you talk to is Calvin, meet him at the 10th level of Ganache mine and he will give you a seed he found, plant it at the harvest goddess spring... This one dies, too. • For the 3rd and final time talk to Gill, he'll tell you about his father. The only time you can talk to Hamilton about this is in the Sundae inn on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays after 6pm. Ask him all three questions, then go into the church on a sunny day, go to the alter and press "A" you will find a key. When Hamilton isn't in his house on a sunny day (It can be the same day.) go to the back door that's always locked and open the door using the key you found. In his back yard you will find a seedling, plant it in the Goddess's spring, and it will grow. The tree grows on love. you'll need at least 50 hearts with your animals and neighbours and 4 days to make it grow. ( It grows on 35, 40, 45, and 50 hearts.) Finally, you'll be able to climb the tree with the help of the last rainbow (Edge's) and you'll see the return of the Harvest Goddess. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Cleanup